


freedom beckons on the wake of the morning

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 20s!AU, M/M, may be developed into a full fic, roaring twenties!au, webgott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: parties, booze, and freedom. the time they lived in gave them everything. but for two men with a penchant for trouble and adrenaline, it wasn’t enough. instead, they chose the road less travelled. the road that separated them from the others. the faster road to freedom…to fortune…to fame. it was also the road to a faster death. and maybe, perhaps, that’s what they what they were chasing before they met one another. maybe it’s what they’re still chasing. but since their first heist together, they chased the high of one another’s smile instead of the next heist. and eventually the only thing they chased wass one another. the only thing they wanted to steal was another kiss from the other. the only person they cared about was one another. so they decide to get out. one last heist. and as luck would have it, all this time they weren’t chasing death at all. no. it was death that was chasing them.





	freedom beckons on the wake of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> roaring twenties!au
> 
> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/164358244533/webgott-roaring-20sau-parties-booze-and)

joe didn’t care about the money, didn’t care about the fame. didn’t care about the freedom.

now his world consisted solely of david webster.

he still laughs at how they first met. 

joe had spent weeks casing the bank, figuring out patterns, drops, and pickups. and on the day of his heist a tall man just burst into the building…while joe was also robbing the place.

the man doesn’t even bat an eye, just sighs and lowers the gun in his hand.

“are you robbing this place?”

joe scoffed quickly glancing between the teller and the tall man.

“no i’m just showin’ ‘em want to do in case someone  _does_  rob the joint.”

“you don’t have to be childish, it was just question.”

“and i answered it, now get out.”

a gunshot rang out and among the scream joe check himself quickly for pain or blood. he looked up to see a guard, who was hiding in a back room, drop to the floor along with his gun.

joe looks between the dead guard and the other criminal in surprise.

“i’m not in the habit of saving other people’s live, but if you’d like to not get set to the big house, i suggest we leave.”

as they ran from the cops down a dark, dirty alley, laughing and smiling, joe knew he’d never leave david’s side.

now, with david bleeding in the front seat beside him, he realizes he never thought that david would be the one to leave him.

he’s gripping the shaky hand on his partner and he can barely focus on the winding roads because of the overwhelming fear in his gut.

“just hang on web, we’re almost there. doc’s gonna patch you and we’ll be right as rain.”

“t-talk about,” web coughed, blood slightly trickling down his lip, “goin’ out with a bang.”

joe laughed but it sounded harsh and foreign on his ears.

“you’re the cat’s pajamas, web. gettin’ shot and still laughing like you ain’t got a care in the world.”

web laughed and his hand dropped hard to the floor of the car.

he groaned weakly in pain, “only thing i inherited from my parents.”

joe smiled and swore happily when they reached the cottage in the woods.

one thing about working in the criminal world, you knew that everyone had a price and for the right price, you could get just about anything at any time. 

he pulled david from the car as gently as he could and walked slowly to the fron door.

“you t-trust this guy?” web questioned.

joe scoffed, david would die either way, but web always had to be so damn inquisitive.

“yeah darlin’, he’s saved my own life a time or two.”

joe knocked on the door harshly and smiled when a familiar face opened the door.

“christ joe, it’s been awhile!” babe’s smile calmed joe instantly and he counted his blessings that they were here.

“is the doc in? my  _partner_  took a slug to the gut. he needs help.”

babe was already pulling them in before joe finished speaking. 

“yeah lemme get gene, we should have enough to do it.”

“thanks babe.”

web looked at joe in surprise and joe laughed as he pushed david’s hair out of his eyes.

“relax darlin’, it’s his name.”

david smiled, “y-you better not be lying joseph.”

joe laughed, “i hate when you call me that.”

gene burst through the room, medical bag in hand with babe following close behind with other medical supplies.

he nodded to joe before looking at david.

“hello,” he smiled curtly, “i gotta warn you now, this might hurt like hell, but you’re gonna live.”

david just nodded but joe felt his fear in the form of the tight grip on his hand.

joe kissed his hand and the shock of such open affection distracted david long enough for gene to get started.

the scream of pain will haunt joe for the rest of his life.

* * *

two long, long days later and david finally starts to wake up. 

and when bleary blue eyes meet his own tired, brown ones, he swear he finally breathes for the first time in forty-eight hours.

“hey darlin’ was startin’ to get worried i’d never see those baby blues again.” 

joe sighed, trying to reign in the flurry of emotions coursing through him.

david tried to speak but all that came out was a rough croak.

joe gives him water until david’s puts a hand up to stop him.

“ _joe.”_

david reaches for him but joe’s already leaning towards him.

their lips meet in a gentle desperate embrace. it’s everything joe needed. he need the warmth and pulse flow from the man he loved and warm him from the inside out.

they pulled away with a gasp as both tried to catch their breath.

and joe was so overwhelmed that he started saying everything he’d never said to david. everything he should’ve said before all of this.

“i love you david. since that first day when you save my life. when you pushed me against the wall…the sirens in our ears…i fell for you. you mean more to me than any heist. you’re…you’re everything.”

of all the responses he expected from david, a slap to the side of his head wasn’t one of them.

“the hell was that for?”

“for taking three years to tell me that. three year, joseph. hundred of heists. been on the run and nearly arrested how many times? and this is what you were scared of?”

david laughs warmly and joe joins him until he groans in pain.

“fuck! being shot is a hell of a thing.”

“aw, david. don’t worry, i’ll nurse you back to health. we’ll be on the road before you know it.”

david smiles warmly, “i love you too, you know?” 

joe swallowed around the lump in his throat before smiling, ‘yeah, i know.”

he grabbed his partner’s hand lightly and though they knew they couldn’t, the bright silver ring that was slipped onto david’s finger meant more than any piece of paper could.

joe watched as david’s face turned from absolute shock to complete love.

the nod he received was enough for him to surge forward and kiss him again.

fuck fortune. fuck fame. fuck freedom.

they only thing they needed was one another. 

and now that they had each other, wholly and completely, it was enough.


End file.
